Hot melt adhesives are applied to a substrate while in its molten state and cooled to harden the adhesive layer. Such adhesives are widely used for various commercial and industrial applications such as product assembly and packaging, and have been widely used in the non-woven industry to make baby diapers and adult incontinence products. In these applications, adhesive is applied to at least one polyolefin non-woven substrate, at least one elastic, such as spandex, and/or at least one polyolefin film to bind the substrates together.
While hot melt adhesives are conventionally used in the non-woven applications, there continues to be a need for adhesives formulated to more effectively bond certain types of substrates for certain end use applications together. The current invention addresses this need.